xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Xuan Luo
Xuan Luo is one of the Nine Suns of the Immortal Astral Continent. He belongs to the Dao Country of the Ancient Clan and becomes Wang Lin's final teacher. He resides in the Ancient Dao Temple in the Ancient Clan's Dao Country along with nine other elder's who serve him. Background Book Eleven In the past, he fought with Grand Empyrean Dao Yi over a storage fragment that had somehow flown out from the Immemorial God Realm. Unbeknownst to both he and Dao Yi, the storage fragment was broken and the missing piece landed in the Ancient Celestial Sovereign's hand who quickly took the missing piece and escaped inside his Cave World. When Wang Lin managed to obtain both the heritage of Ancient Clan Ye Mo and the direct heritage of the Ancient Ancestor, this caught Xuan Luo's attention and he decided to personally visit Wang Lin in the Cave World. He later fights Dao Yi again in the Immortal Astral Continent when passing through the Celestial Clan's territory to get to the cave world to find Wang Lin. There he saw him but decided to observe him for a period of time in order to judge his attitude and actions as he could not let just any cultivator receive the legacy of the Ancient Ancestor. Wang Lin passed the tests without even knowing it and Xuan Luo invited him to be his sole disciple in the Ancient Clan. He bestows many gifts upon Wang Lin when he arrives in the Ancient Clan, some of which greatly boosted his comprehension of his essences. He was displeased at his nephew Ye Dao's obvious jealousy of having Wang Lin as his apprentice, but tries to get the two on amiable terms. When he presents Wang Lin to Grand Empyrean Gu Dao, the ruler of the Ancient Clan, he is exasperated when Gu Dao rejected his disciple. He becomes infuriated when Gu Dao nearly kills Wang Lin by giving him the impossible task of ascending Mount Gu Dao and prepares to fight. However, Wang Lin surpasses all expectations and stuns both Gu Dao and Xuan Luo when he triggers the Nine Songs and Three Signs that signaled the sucessor of the Ancient and Celestial Ancestors. He later goes into closed door cultivation to produce a treasure for Wang Lin as a gift before undergoing his reincarnation. However, when Wang Lin attempts to kill Ye Dao for scheming to control him using Li Muwan's soul which was attached to Song Zhi, he interferes. He is moved when he finds out that Wang Lin actually had a plan to revive all the Ancient Dao members he had killed in his quest to take Ye Dao's life. His emotions become even more complex when Wang Lin relinquishes his position as his disciple so that he would not get into trouble with Gu Dao and even kills himself once to show his sincerity. His sun was seen in the assembly of Grand Empyrean Sun's when Wang Lin formed his own after reaching Half Heaven Trampling. When Wang Lin battled Gu Dao at the border between the Ancient Clan and the Celestial Clan, he along with the other members of the Nine Suns rushed to the scene. The battle having ended well past the time they came, he and the other suns pooled their energies together to activate Grand Empyrean Jiu Di's technique which would allow them to witness the events that had transpired prior to their arrival. Much like the other's he was shocked to discover that Wang Lin had actually defeated Gu Dao and was now the strongest being in the Immortal Astral Continent. When the Immemorial God Realm opens ahead of schedule, Xuan Luo arrives along with the Ancient Clan's army to try and get as many of their members into the realm as possible. When Wang Lin acknowledges Xuan Luo as his teacher in front of the entire Ancient Clan despite having relinquished the position long ago, he status soars, even in the eyes of the other Ancient Clan Grand Empyrean's. He later retreats back to the Ancient Clan along with the rest of the army as per Gu Dao's orders, due to the rejection force being too strong for any cultivator without Half Heaven Trampling power. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient One Category:Alive Category:Ancient Clan Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Grand Empyrean